YuGiOh: The Ancient Dragon Seal Saga
by Ulquiorra Schaffer
Summary: This is a rp that me and a friend do and that we plan on making into a tv series it has alot of new characters and of course the old main characters from the show. please r&r we always look forward to seeing what you think.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**5 millennia ago, or so the stories tel, the powers of the Shadow Games ruled over the country of Egypt. These Shadow Games brought the basis of a peaceful future that had been predicted by the Ancient Sages for many years. But in time, man's lust for power and domination grew and gave birth to untold strife. Dreams of endless riches, of eternal life, and the dominion over all that lived...dreams of conquest and of war. These dreams would have torn the world apart if not for a few brave and wise individuals who sealed the dark magic away deep withing the seven millennium items and the stone tablets, and hid them within the Memory Pyramid for all eternity**.


	2. Prologe

**Prologue**

**The city of Cairo has guarded the secret for many years, until one day one individual whose purpose was not used for the darkness**, **disturbed the ancient resting place of the Shadow Games. Finding the sealed tablets that had for 5 millennia been locked away, and with the power of one of the seven items he recreated the ancient tablets into a card game, a game that he profoundly named...Duel Monsters. **

**Watched by the guardians of earth, a select race of celestial beings whose one purpose is to protect the earth and her people**. **This individual awoke an ancient story of war and of separation, but also of unity. For he found, locked deep within a secret chamber, within the Memory Pyramid, two ice columns, that for 5,000 years had been untouched by man. Each one had engraved upon it, ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, telling the story that would soon be released back upon the earth again.**

**These ice columns, so different yet so alike were the sealed fates of two legendary dragons. Beings that the guardians had locked away 5,000 years before. Face to face with these great beings, the new bearer of the millennium eye began to feel what the guardians feared, lust to awaken these two great dragons. The dragon of light, which was sealed within the blue ice column, was blessed with the powers of the sun and light that had blue eyes and white hair. The other dragon, the Dragon of Shadow was sealed within the red ice column, which possessed the power of the moon and darkness that had red eyes and black hair, with one at his side the man could destroy countless armies. But with both dragons on his side the man could control earth itself.**

**For if these two dragons were to be freed from their ice prisons, the world which the guardians loved would be destroyed, the seal on the Shadow Games would forever be broken. But, like the sealed dragons, the guardians were also banished from earth and could only watch helplessly from the heavens as this man used his power of his millennium eye to awaken these great beings. Freeing them from their icy prisons after 5 millennia.**

**But what happened next could not have been foreseen. With their seal broken, the dragons fled the secret chamber, almost destroying it and the one responsible for their rebirth. Believing that his ultimate power was almost within his grasp, the individual tried to tame these great beasts, like the ancient text had explained by using the power of the millennium eye. But what this one didn't know was that the true tamers of these dragons had already been chosen by the guardians. These tamers souls had been connected to the Ancient Shadow Games. Sensing the presence of this sacred item, the two dragons grew angry and started a rampage upon the country of Egypt.**

**Fearing for what he had done, the bearer of the eye fled Egypt in the soul purpose to escape. But it is not in a guardian's nature nor that of a dragons nature to forgive nor forget so easily. Now knowing what needed to be done to save their earth, the guardians used almost all of their strength and once again sealed the two dragons. But not within the ice prisons they were once in but within the bodys of humans with limited access to their powers and memories of what had happened before and sent them to start a new life in the city of Domino. Where their chosen tamers were residing. As for the rest of the story...well that was going to be all up to fate and her tapestries of time.**

**Red Destiny! Dragon of Shadow Appears! (Cleo's P.O.V) **

**When is she going to shut up? I thought for myself as I sat back in my gray coloured chair, and folded my slightly tanned arms across my bust, looking at the tallish female teacher who stood with her back to me, writing some more math equations on the white board. She's pretty tall really, and like me, was slightly tanned. She must've been on holiday recently. I had thought but just groaned as she stepped back, revealing the equations she had just written. How in Ra's name was I going to solve those, I hate maths!! Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention to the rest of the class, not really bothered if my maths-loving teacher spotted me. I attented an all girl's school at the west side of Domino, while the all boy's school was to the east, so it was only natural that every person in the room was a female! I couldn't believe my eyes; everyone was solving the problems, or atleast trying too. My head began to spin through disbelief and just shook my head, before looking back at the open orange maths book that sat on the brown desk in front of me. The diagrams that I had drawn on the squared paper seemed to look blurry, I must've drawn them in a hurry, typical me. I probably thought that the lesson would speed up too, ha, I wished! Reaching for my pink shoulder bag that hung on the back of my chair and underneath my black blazer Euch! The uniform! Burn it!! Whoever created it, must be sent to Anubis! Black mini skirt, white blouse, orange and green stripped tie, black blazer and leg/footwear of our choice. Zipping it open, I reached for a red and black spotted biro and sat back up in my seat. I might as well atleast TRY and solve them. Slumping down into my chair, damn its uncomfy, I turned the page of my book and started to write the equations. **


	3. Blue, Red & Gold

**Blue, Red & Gold **

**The flames of orange and red danced upon the ink black sky, as the sound of blood curling screams filled the night desert air, carrying it far past the Pyramids and beyond the Valley of the Kings. Smoke filled the hot air, merging together with it to carry dust, wood chippings and other debry that was coming from the burning Dragon Kingdom to the north of the Egyptian desert. The wind was strong and fierce, spreading the fires of destruction quicker upon the once majestic city. Those living within the sacred walls of this secret clan of people were quickly evacuating their homes, with fear and sadness running through their veins. The array of red and blue blood stained the golden sand within the city walls, dying the golden sand to a brown, dead-like color. The fires, conjured by the armies of the Guardian's, lined the sky, which could bee seen from the Golden Palace at the center of Egypt, sending word on the newest chapter in the war against the Dragons and the Guardians. As families and civilians escaped, carrying bags and other things that they were able to get to safety, two angel-like creatures hovered in the dark sky, their long hair blowing in the destructive wind, their dark eyes watching with amusement as the dragons tried desperately to flee. Both wore tunics of purest white silk, held around their waists by a thick golden belt, and holding in place kilts made of the same purest material. Over their shoulders, both wore long capes that almost reached their feet; one in aqua, the other in teal. Their white wings shone with an orange, fiery aura as they kept still, watching their work take effect. The eyes of one narrowed as well as a pleased grin appearing upon his face. Closing his eyes, he folded his tanned arms that bore pure golden amulets that went up his arm like a snake on a branch, across his chest.  
"And now it begins." **

**Day drew on quickly, bringing with it new light to shine upon the now destructed Kingdom of Dragons. The smell of fire and smoke still lingered in the morning air, as the dark smoke still filled the blue skies, making funnel cloud like movements towards the heavens, where the Guardians would be watching. Horse hooves hit at the sound, as a group of soldiers wearing tunics and kilts of blue or red galloped towards where the city was once standing. Beige hoods covered their heads, on their hands they wore brown leather fingerless gloves, with swords sheathed around their waists. Pulling at their brown horse's reins, their eyes widened and loud gasps left their mouths as they looked in horror upon the site where their city was once standing. They began to murmur to themselves about what had become of their families, their homes…of their royal family! The captain, a heavily built man with an unshaven face, jumped down from his brown horse, his brown boots hitting the sand with a thud, and began walking towards the protective wall of his city. The hot wind blew at his head, pushing down his beige hood revealing natural messy dark brown hair, almost black, which blew in his face as he walked. **

"**The damage looks pretty intensive, sir." One of the soldiers spoke, trotting to his captain's side, still upon his horse. "Do you think they made it out?"  
"King Ciris was no fool, you idiot!" He snapped, clenching his fists together and looking back at his team of soldiers with ages that varied. "Search the surrounding villages! Queen Amber and the princesses have not gone far!" He ordered, his loud voice booming across the desert dunes. "I want them found, alive!" **

**Many months passed, and soon drew on onto years. The Guardians, who brought upon the destruction of the Dragon Kingdom five years before, placed a sacred seal upon the grounds of the once standing kingdom, sealing it off from the remaining survivors of the Dragon Clan, thus leading them into hiding and living in fear. The royals, although one did not survive, managed to escape, through an underground tunnel that went deep into the Egyptian Desert leading to a surviving village run by an elder white dragon. During those five years, messengers had ben sent by Queen Amber, now head of the Dragon Kingdom to try and find the stone tablet that King Ciris had been sealed into, but to no avail. The young princesses, now growing up so fast, live within the village walls and for their own protection, had not been told the truth about the Guardians and their father. But all soon would be revealed.**

**The afternoon sun continued to shine down upon the Dragon Village, with the blue skies seeming to last forever. A few white clouds slowly went by, moving on the winds breathe, while a flock of birds called toe ach other as they flew towards the riverbanks of the sacred River Nile. There was a slight breeze, which danced around the tall golden sand-brick buildings of the Dragon Village. Small children, dressed in beige ran up and down the village streets playing, while the adults were selling their produce within the marketplace or sewing their land, which was now ripe with fruit and vegetables. The sand-bricked houses lined the streets, and situated at the far end of the village was a large three-story building, belonging to the village elder and now the royal Dragon Family. **

**Two large bay windows had been placed at the front of the house, were the sweet smell of cinnamon danced from within, gracefully moving on the wind. The front room, the kitchen area was an off-white color, with utensils used for baking and cooking hung upon all the walls. Shelves also lined the walls that were full of herbs and spices used in cooking, as well as other various utensils. At the windows, hung long white fly-net style curtains to keep out flies and any other insects. In the middle of the room was a long brown table that was half decorated with a pure white satin tablecloth with a lace design on the tips. Silver plates were placed as well as silver goblets used for drinking. Laying the table, was a small girl, no older than 11 with off shoulder length blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a thin white dress with golden trimmings that came to just before her knees, two thick golden bands on both forearms and two bracelets on each wrist. On her feet she wore a thin pair of beige colored sandals that tied up half way up her leg. Around her neck, on a golden chain she wore a red colored amulet with a black wing design. It caught at the sunlight as she turned and placed more plates upon the table, with the sound of another person also walking into the off-white room. From another room, a girl with long brown hair that came to her waist walked in, also wearing a similar style dress as the other girl. She had deep blue eyes and was about 12 in age. She also wore a pendant, a little similar to the younger girl, but instead of being red and black, it was blue and white, and began helping the other girl lay the table. They had not been at it long when the sound of horses galloping into the village caught at their ears, making them blink at one another, and look towards one of the windows.  
"Those guys on horses come back an awful lot, don't they?" The blonde girl spoke, putting the un-needed plates on the side and walking towards one of the open windows. The brown haired girl nodded. "They do, I wonder what they want?" Stretching slightly, she shook her head as she saw her little sister, trying to look out the window by standing on the tips of her toes. "Cleo, stop that. You'll hurt yourself."  
The blonde, known as Cleo sighed but ignored her older sister's command. "But Demon, mom and grandmother don't look happy to see them!" Straining to see, Cleo watched as her mother, a woman in her thirties with long white hair that also came to her waist walked out into the hot Egyptian air, and approached the men on horses. "What are they talking about? I can't see!"  
"That's what you call a private conversation, Cleo!" Demon joked and folded her arms, watching her sister climb into the window, by climbing onto the work surface. "If you fall it's your own fault."**

**Cleo gasped, her pale blue eyes widening at the emblem worn by the men on horses. There was about seven in all, each one garbed in gold and beige, with their heads covered by a beige hood with a cobra-like design. With the Egyptian Kingdom, each ruler or king had his or her own symbol, an emblem that could be recognized by a single glance. "They have the sign of the Cobra! It's the Pharaoh's men, im sure of it!"  
Demon's eyes widened at her sister's words, a shocked look playing across her face. "What?! No way!" Rushing over to the window, Demon leaned over her sister and also looked out, both sisters's now intrigued with what was going on. **

**The soft wind blew through Amber's white hair as she stood with her back to the large house, her sky blue cape that was fastened in between her bust by a dragon-shappend clasp dancing in time with her hair as she stood in front of the leader of the group. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" She asked, folding her arms, and looking directly into the dark eyes of the leader. Like all White Dragons, Amber was blessed with azure blue eyes, which struck fear into those who gazed upon her, a given curse to her beauty. "It's not every day I get a visit from Pharaoh's secret court." **

**The leader removed his hood, a sign of respect to those above himself. He had dark hair that was shappend around his face, and narrow blue eyes. His left eye had been taken from him, and replaced with an eye made of pure gold, one of the seven Millennium Items. Amber's eyes narrowed as the light caught at this item, knowing that she needed to stay on guard at all times. The wind caught a few strands of his dark hair, as he looked upon the female ruler. He was Priest Akunadin, Pharaoh Akunamkanon's brother and most loyal priest. "Pardon the intrusion, but bandits are appearing within the kingdom, and Pharaoh fears for the safety of you and your family."  
Amber nodded in agreement. "You would not be the first to tell me of these bandits, my lord."  
"He wishes that you return with me immediately."  
"Return to the palace?" Amber blinked, unsure about how to truly answer.  
Jumping down from his brown horse, Aknadin bowed his head and folded his arms. "It's been five years since the Dragon Kingdom was destroyed." He began. His words hit at Amber like a thousand knives, she did not need to be reminded of that night five years ago! "Egypt is not safe for dragons no more."  
"Then what do you suggest?" She asked bitterly. "Surely you did not come all this way just to reminisce!"  
With that, Akunadin blinked at her tone of voice, and turned his attention to the building behind the female ruler, a smirk appearing on his face as both Cleo and Demon ducked out of sight, believing that he had not seen them. "Children…" Shaking his head, he turned back to Amber who blinked at him with curiosity. "These bandits will not go slightly on them. They are not safe out here!"  
"I'll do what I must to protect them!" Amber said strongly, unaware that both girls were listening to their conversation, with deep regret building in their hearts knowing that they would be leaving once again.  
"Then it is in your best interests for them and you, to come back with us."  
"I can't just leave my village to these bandits."  
Akunadin sighed and nodded his head in agreement, backing down gracefully to a dragon is the only honorable thing to do when admitting defeat. "Do what you will Queen Amber." Turning back to the guards that rode with him, he nodded and pulled his hood back over his head. "We return to the palace immediately!"  
"Master Akunadin, bring the Pharaoh here to decide what to do with the kids."  
At her words, Akunadin turned and looked at her, a pure look across her face, which made him nod. "Tomorrow, midday." And with that, he jumped back onto his horse, and galloped out, followed by his guard. **


	4. The Pharaohs Decision

**The Pharaoh's Decision**

**  
**

**As the sun shown through the mountains the Golden** **Palace, home to Pharaoh Akunamkanon; his family and his trusted priests, started to awaken.** **The warm morning breeze blew through all gold-tinted corridors, hitting at the many fabrics placed in various rooms on each floor. The eternal blue sky was clear, with ibis birds calling to each other as they flew high above the royal palace and city, on their way to the Nile. Not only were the birds the only things beginning their daily routines, but merchants and fishermen also. The Royal** **City** **slowly began to come alive with its people and animals, as it would every other day. **

**Inside the Golden** **Palace** **that was situated at the far end of the city a trusted servant girl to the great pharaoh walked down the hall to a large sized room. She was in her late teens, with deep brown eyes and longish dark black hair that was done up in a ponytail on the back of her head by a single golden clip. On each wrist was a thin bronze coloured bracelet that sparkled in the morning sunlight as she paced a small open window, the breeze hitting at her beige coloured dress she wore. The dress was made of thin cotton, which hangs short sleeves and hung to just over her knee. On her feet she wore thin beige coloured sandals, which were slightly worn but was unnoticeable. Walking quietly and slowly into the gold draped room, she tiptoed over towards the balcony and pulled back the deep violet curtains that hung at it. Trying hard to not disturb the sleeping king, she smiled slightly as the warm sun shone down into the room, with the breeze hitting at the white veil drapes that hung off each poster on the four poster bed. **

**Brushing some of her dark hair out of her face, she walked to the king's side and dropped to her knees, with her beige coloured dress slightly covering her knees. "Your highness you must get up now if you intend on making it 2 the dragon village by mid afternoon." **

**Far off into the Egyptian desert, passing the newly built pyramids and sand dunes, the village belonging to the final members of the Dragon Clan was also waking to the hot weather. The white buildings almost a glow with the golden sunlight hitting at them, as well as the bronze tinged skin of its residence. The large, three-storey golden building at the far end of the village seemed to be glowing with the blessing of the gods, something that the people of the Dragon** **Village** **admired. **

**"Demon you have to get up" Cleo said running into her older sister's room, her longish blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran, as well as the red silk dress she wore with gold jewellery. The thick gold belt around her waist shimmered, as did the red stone in the centre. Jumping onto her sister's bed, she giggled and began to try and wake her, which doesn't help matters.**

**The older teen quickly covered her head under the covers and growled some. "I don't want to go to school today" Groaning even more she threw her sister of the bed when turning over to burry head in her pillow.  
"Kya!" Cleo screamed slightly before hitting the golden floor with a slight thud, making her cringe and wince her eyes closed, before blinking and looking up at her sister from the floor. "Hey why you do that for sis?!" She asked angrily, jumping to her feet. "Don't you remember mom's meeting that guy today from the palace so that means we have to get up NOW!" she said as she ran out of the room closing the door.  
Groaning Demon buried her herself deeper under her covers and sighed "Awww...but but I'm so nice n toasty" she said softly  
"NOW!!" Cleo shouted from the other side of the door.  
**

**As the girls got dressed Queen Amber waited outside for her guests. The morning breeze was increasingly growing hotter and hotter with each passing hour, which blew through her long white hair, making it dance behind her. Like the day before, she sore a sleeveless white dress that hung to her ankles that was lined with gold, aswell as wearing white coloured sandals and gold jewellery on both wrists; ankles and forearms. Around her neck, resting on a thin gold chain, was a dragon head shaped pendant, with red and blue eyes. The two coloured eyes represented the leaders of the Dragon Clan – the red eye representing the Shadows and her deceased husband; and the blue eye representing the Light and herself. She wore the necklace as a symbol of her power and her place in the royal country of Egypt, and that day, wore it instead of a cloak. Closing her blue eyes, she felt the warm breeze touch her brown face, and slowly began to get lost in its sensual touch, until the sound of giggling brought her out of it. Opening her blue eyes again, she turned her head and saw the youngest daughter run out of the building and jumped onto a nearby wall, that overlooking the desert. **

"**Hey mom are they here yet?" The young girl asked as she blinked. Unlike her mother and sister, the youngest daughter of the Dragon Clan represented the Shadows, and wore a red dress that had short sleeves, and hung to just above her knees. Around her waist she wore a thick golden belt with a large red stone resting in the centre, as well as golden bangles around her wrists and on her forearms.**

**"No not yet my little one." Amber replied, shaking her head. She smiled as Cleo nodded as well as trying to keep her blonde hair behind her ears. "Ah! Here they are now." She said as the sound of the Pharaoh and his royal court's horses rung through her ears, before galloping into the city at a thunderous speed.  
"You have no idea how glad I am 2 see that you are safe, My Lady" Pharaoh Akunamkanon said, pulling the reins of his white horse, before jumping down and facing the white haired female. Some of his dark hair that was normally hidden underneath the hood of his purple coloured cloak hung in front of face, and in front of his deep violet eyes. The sunlight glistened on the solid gold snake that was designed on the front of his white and red United Egypt** **crown, as well at the golden Millennium Puzzle around his neck.. **

**Amber simply replied by nodding her head and looking at him. "I feel the same." She spoke softly as she bowed her head slightly, catching sight of Cleo now standing behind her and holding the chain of pure white pearls that were situated around Amber's waist.  
"Forgive the intrusion, but we are dealing with a very dangerous matter." He spoke suddenly, looking into Amber's blue eyes directly. "Seth..." Clicking his fingers, Akunamkanon turned and faced a young male priest dressed mainly in blue, with brown hair and azure blue eyes, who was sat on his brown horse behind him. On the King's command, the young priest climbed down off his horse and took a beige piece of parchment from a saddle bag and walked to both royals, before bowing his head and handing it out to the male ruler.  
Amber watched the young priest vigilantly, as the Pharaoh took the parchment from his hands and untying the purple coloured piece of cotton that was keeping it rolled up. "What is it that I can do for you?" She asked, as Seth stepped back.  
Akunamkanon looked at her sternly. "Bandits have come from the West, the country of Arabia, and are destroying countless of innocent villages." He started to explain. "I fear for you and this village. If your bloodline is 2 survive, then the time has come for the Princesses to start their chosen destiny."**

**Closing her eyes, Amber nodded with a heavy heart. Cleo on the other hand only blinked since she was confused. Sensing the confusion in the young blonde, Amber opened her eyes again and held her close. "Tell me Pharaoh, what r u thinking?" **

**"Separate them." **

**"Separate them?" Amber gasped and her eyes widened some, and through the King's words, held Cleo tighter to her. "But you can't! They are all I have left now!" Amber cried. "And I'm all they have! Separating them isn't a good idea!" **

**The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes but remained calm the whole time "If you not wish to discuss their future, then tell me, what kind of future will they have if these bandits get hold of them?" He blinked as Amber looked down sadly, knowing that he was speaking the truth. "If worse comes to worse..." He started, making Amber raise her head and look at him. "They could always leave within in my palace walls under the supervision of a Priestess…" **

**"You'd do that?" She asked suddenly, cutting the Pharaoh off and blushed some, realizing what she had done.  
"It's the least I can do." He spoke, folding his arms. "Ciris and I were not just allies in war and battle, but we were also very good friends. As of a matter of fact, we still are." He said the last part with a small smirk. **

**Queen Amber looked in his eyes suddenly. "What you mean… h-he's still alive?" **

**Akunamkanon's** **expression changed from the smirk, to sad, and looked down, shaking his head. "I'm afraid his fate is much worse then death." He stopped, and thought for a second, choosing his next words carefully. "Your husband…King Ciris has been sealed!!" **

**Fearing for her life and those of her children, Amber turned her head and looked at the blonde girl who stood at her side, with a look of confusing and worry on her face. "Cleo go get your sister." **

**When Amber was sure that Cleo had entered the building, and left the two alone, she turned and looked back at the middle-aged man before her. "What became of him?"**

"**The guardians got to him, sealing him away into a stone tablet under the name of the Black Dragon." "What…N-no it cannot be." She said sadly, her voice quivering and her blue eyes watering.**

"**As of now, the few remaining dragons are in hiding. You three are the last of the royal bloodline". **

**Swallowing hard, Amber wiped her eyes and looked back at him. "We'll do what we must." She said strongly, making Akunamkanon nod. **

"**Very well.** **My court will come 4 you all at midnight, when Thoth is full and his gaze is directly upon our two kingdoms." All Amber could do was nod at his words, and the Pharaoh continued. "Bring all that you need and wish, and do not fear 4 this village." **

"**Hm."** **The queen looked at him as her oldest daughter, Demon walked 2 her side. Like Cleo, she wore a dress with short sleeves that hung to knees, with a thick golden belt, except hers was all blue with a blue stone situated in the centre of the belt. Her longish brown hair hung down over her shoulders, with a few stands hanging down in front of her over her right shoulder. As the conversation continued, she looked back and forth at them, as if she were following two men duelling. The young male priest, who noticed her walk out, just crossed his arms and looked at her. **

"**Huh?" Demon blinked, and turned her head so that she was looking at the young man directly in his eyes. It is not in the nature of a Dragon to be threatened by a mortal, such as the young priest. **

"**Hm."** **Is all Seth could say, before snapping himself back into reality, unaware that Akunamkanon had been calling him for a few minutes. **

"**Seth, wake up!" Akunamkanon said with a smirk, realizing that Seth had been daydreaming. **

"**Uhh, sorry."** **Seth said bowing his head and taking the parchment back from the Pharaoh's hands. **

**Amber turned her attention to Demon, who shook her brown head and looked at her mother. "Demon this is Pharaoh Akunamkanon and members of the Imperial Court." **

**Demon blinked at the white haired woman who nodded to her. Shyly, Demon turned and nodded her head to the people before her. **

**Akunamkanon looked at the young girl and smiled. "The daughter of Light. I must admit, you've grown since the last time that I saw you" Demon blinked at him and cocked her head. "You would not remember my last visit, for you were very small back then." He nodded to her, as she nodded to him, and then looked back at Amber. "We must leave now." He began to explain, folding his arms. "We are expecting my fellow ruler from the South." Bowing his head, he turned and walked back to his white horse and mounted it. "Tonight then." He spoke, regarding the conversation that him and Amber had had before. "I will have Seth return with Lady Khepri and my brother Akunadin, whom you've already met, to escort you and your family to my Palace." And with that, galloped out with Seth and his guards galloping closely behind. **

**Once they were gone, Demon blinked and looked at Amber. "Mom, what's going on? We're not leaving here are we?"**


End file.
